1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor dock and particularly to an anchor dock equipped with a bracing rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years portable electronic devices are increasingly popular, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable GPS, digital audio/video players, handsets and the like. When in use people generally hold the portable electronic device in hands. It is inconvenient when both hands have to do something. For instance, to use the mobile phone during driving, with one hand holding the handset and other hand maneuvering the steering wheel not only is troublesome, also could cause traffic accidents. Hence many people prepare a holding apparatus to hold the handset so that they can drive safely during talking to the handset.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional handset holding apparatus. The holding apparatus 1000 includes an anchor dock 1100 and a holding dock 1200. The anchor dock 1100 includes an anchor body 1120, a bracing rack 1140 and a suction cup 1160. The holding dock 1200 aims to hold a handset 40. The bracing rack 1140 has one end fastened to the holding dock 1200 and another end fastened to the anchor body 1120. The anchor body 1120 has a bottom coupled with the suction cup 1160 which is adsorbed onto a flat surface.
The bracing rack 1140 is made of flexible material, hence users can bend the bracing rack 1140 to adjust the relative angle between the holding dock 1200 and the anchor body 1120. In general, the bending angle of the bracing rack 1140 cannot be greater than 180°. Hence it is not very convenient to adjust the angle as desired. Moreover, due to the bracing rack 1140 is made of the flexible material, after being used for a period of time in bending or the bending angle is greater, elastic fatigue easily occurs. Then to adjust precisely the angle of the holding dock 1200 becomes not possible. In addition, the anchor dock 1100 is quite bulky and not easy to carry.
Hence how to make the bracing rack of the anchor dock to have a greater adjusting angle and a longer life span, and shrink the size of the anchor dock are issues pending to be resolved in the industry.